moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
All That Jazz/Credits
Opening Titles *Twentieth Century Fox and Columbia Pictures *"All That Jazz" Ending Credits *Directed by: Bob Fosse *Written by: Robert Alan Aurthur and Bob Fosse *Starring: Roy Scheider *Produced by: Robert Alan Aurthur *Executive Producer: Daniel Melnick *Associate Producers: Kenneth Utt and Wolfgang Glattes *Director of Photography: Giuseppe Rotunno, A.I.C., A.S.C. *Editor: Alan Heim, A.C.E. *Production Designer: Philip Rosenberg *Fantasy Designer: Tony Walton *Costume Designer: Albert Wolsky *Music Arranged and Conducted by: Ralph Burns *Choreography by: Bob Fosse *Also Starring: **Jessica Lange as Angelique **Leland Palmer as Audrey Paris **Ann Reinking as Kate Jagger *Special Guest Appearances by: **Cliff Gorman as Davis Newman **Ben Vereen as O'Connor Flood *And Introducing: Erzsebet Foldi as Michelle *Michael Tolan - Dr. Ballinger Max Wright - Joshua Penn William LeMassena - Jonesy Hecht Chris Chase - Leslie Perry Deborah Geffner - Victoria Kathryn Doby - Kathryn Anthony Holland - Paul Dann Robert Hitt - Ted Christopher David Margulies - Larry Goldie Sue Paul - Stacy Keith Gordon - Young Joe Frankie Man - Comic Alan Heim - Eddie John Lithgow - Lucas Sergeant *Principal Dancers: Sandahl Bergman and Eileen Casey, Bruce Davis, Jennifer Nairn-Smith, Danny Ruvolo, Leland Schwantes, John Sowinski, Candace Tovar, Rima Vetter *Fan Dancers: Trudy Carson, Mary Sue Finnerty, Lesley Kingley, P.J. Mann P.J. Mann, Cathy Rice, Sonja Stuart, Terri Treas *Rock Band: Ralph E. Berntsen - Drums Jan Flato - Keyboard John Paul Fetta - Bass Andy Schwartz - Guitar *With: Robert Levine - Dr. Hyman Phil Friedman - Murray Nathan Stephen Strimpell - Alvin Rackmil Leonard Drum - Insurance Man Eugene Troobnick - Insurance Doctor Jules Fisher - Himself Ben Masters - Dr. Garry Catherine Shirrif - Nurse Briggs Joanna Merlin - Nurse Pierce Leah Ayres - Nurse Capobianco Nancy Beth Bird - Nurse Bates Harry Agress - Resident MD C.C.H. Pounder - Nurse Blake Tito Goya - Attendant Tiger Haynes - Porter Lotte Palfi-Andor - Old Woman K.C. Townsend - Stripper Melanie Hunter - Stripper Rita Bennett - Stripper Gary Bayer - Intern Wayne Carson - Assistant Stage Manager Kerry Casserly - Dancer Backstage Judi Passeltiner - Dancer Backstage Steve Elmore - Cast of NY/LA Nicole Fosse - Dancer Vicki Frederick - Menage Partner #1 P.J. Mann - Menage Partner #2 Minnie Gaster - Script Supervisor Michael Green - Clapper Boy Bruce MacCallum - Clapper Boy Joyce Ellen Hill - Nurse Collin I.M. Hobson - Cast of NY/LA Edith Kramer - Rehersal Studio Manager Barbara McKinley - Diane Mary McCarty - Cast of NY/LA Theresa Merritt - Cast of NY/LA Gavin Moses - Apprentice Editor Mary Mon Toy - Dietician Wallace Shawn - Assistant Insurance Man Jacqueline Solotar - Autograph Seeker Sloane Shelton - Mother Sammy Smith - Cast of NY/LA Arnold Gross - Pianist *Production Manager: Kenneth Utt *First Assistant Director: Wolfgang Glattes *Second Assistant Director: Joseph Ray *Casting by: Howard Feuer and Jeremy Ritzer *Main and End Titles Designed by: Steve Frankfurt Communications/Phil Gips, Richard Greenberg Associates, Inc. *"On Broadway" **Performed by George Benson **Courtesy of Warner Bros Records, Inc. *"A Perfect Day" **Performed by Harry Nilsson **Courtesy of RCA Records *"Take Off With Us" **Music and Lyrics by Stanley Lebowsky and Fred Tobias *"Everything Old Is New Again" **Performed by Peter Allen **Courtesy of A&M Records *"There's No Business Like Show Business" **Performed by Ethel Merman **Courtesy of London Records *Music Coordinator: Stanley Lebowsky *Dance Music Arranged by: Arnold Gross *Assistant Choreographers: Kathryn Doby, Gene Foote *Assistant to Mr. Fosse: Vicki Stein *Script Supervisors: Lynn Twentyman Ward, Lynn Lewis Lovett *Production Office Coordinator: Grace Blake *Assistant to Producer: Wendy Shore *Extra Casting: Sylvia Fay Casting *Auditor: Vince Martinez *Associate Director Of Photography: Bill Garroni *Camera Operators: James Contner, Richard Mingalone *Still Photographer: Josh Weiner *Publicity: Samantha Dean, Lee Gross Associates, Inc. *Set Decorators: Edward Stewart, Gary Brink *Property Master: Jimmy Raitt *Wardrobe: Max Solomon, Lee Austin III *Sound Mixers: Chris Newman, Peter Ilardi *Scenic Artist: Eugene Powell *Gaffer: Eugene W. Engels *Key Grip: Martin Nallan *Carpenter: Carlos Quiles *Construction Grips: Walter Way, Joe Williams Sr. *Make-Up: Fern Buchner *Hair: Romaine Greene *Transportation: Whitey McEvoy *Associate Editor: David Ray *Supervising Sound Editor: Maurice Schell *Re-Recording Mixer: Dick Vorisek/Trans Audio, Inc. *Assistant Editors: Emily Paine, Joan Cameron *Apprentice Editors: Wende Phifer, Gail Showalter *Sound Editors: Jay Dranch, Bernard Hajdenberg, Sanford Rackow, Stan Bochner *Music Editor: Michael Tronick, La Da Productions *Music Recording & Mixing: Glenn Berger *Highwire Rig by: Erich Trostl *Guitars by: Guitarman, NYC *DGA Trainee: Janet E. Fishman *Location Coordinator: Susan Zwerman *Production Assistants: Jeffrey Townsend, Jerry Jaffe, Tony Gittelson, Robin Utt, David Rogow *Technical Advisors: John E. Hutchinson III MD, Nancy Bird RN *Open Heart Surgery by: Cardiac Surgical Team St. Luke's Hospital Center, NYC, Dr. John E. Hutchinson III, Senior Surgeon *Photography Arranged by: Dick DiBona *Special Thanks to: Serge Diakonoff - Face Masks Derived From Serge Diakonoff - Miralda Ou Peintures Sur Un Visage, Edited By Bernard Letu *Copyright © 1979 by Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. All Rights Reserved *Lenses and Panaflex Cameras by: Panavision® *Color by Technicolor® *Prints by: De Luxe® *The producers wish to thank the Governor of the State of New York and his staff, and the New York City Mayor's Office for Motion Picture Production. *Motion Picture Association of America #25725 *I.A.T.S.E. *The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. *This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries and its unauthorized distribution or exhibition may result in severe liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits